The present invention relates to a sleeve for a disk brake caliper and a brake disk fitted with such a sleeve.
A disk brake of the known type comprises a carrier fixed to a wheel hub of an automotive vehicle and a caliper slidably mounted in the carrier. The disk brake also comprises a first and a second lining or brake pad, capable of respectively cooperating with a first and a second face of a brake disk fixed in rotation to a wheel.
A pad, known as the internal pad, bears against one end of a hydraulic piston slidably mounted in the caliper along an axis parallel to the axis of the brake disk when the brake is applied.
In reaction, the caliper slides relative to the carrier to apply the second brake pad to the second face of the brake disk.
The caliper slides relative to the carrier by means of two arms, known as pins, extending along axes parallel to the axis of the hydraulic piston, rigidly fixed to the caliper and sliding in one respective bore formed in the carrier.
A pin is cylindrical, in the known manner, and of circular section and provided at one end with a threaded bore capable of cooperating with a screw penetrating a through-passage of the caliper, to fix the pin to the caliper.
Gaskets connect the caliper to the carrier surrounding each pin so as to preserve the contact surfaces between the pins and the bores of the carrier from soiling due to corrosion.
In order to guide the sliding of the pins, it is known to use a sleeve—also denoted as a “bushing”—in which the pin slides as disclosed, for example, in the patent application EP 1236923A2.
Such a sleeve makes it possible, in particular, to dampen low frequency vibrations generated by the caliper when there is braking and when there is no braking. This damping is all the more efficient the greater the force exerted by the sleeve on the carrier, which is promoted by a large contact surface between the sleeve and the carrier.